Our Forbidden Love
by SophiaBondevik517
Summary: Lukas Bondevik struggles to get through his last year of high school with all the bullying he faces. He thinks he will have nothing to look forward to, but the school's newest and youngest teacher just might change his mind. Sorry for the sucky summary, and might be rated M later. DenNor and some SuFin


I grimly walked along side my brother Emil, dreading what was to come of the beginning of the new school year. I was also a bit worried for Emil, because this will be his first year of high school. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I got nauseous just at the thought of someone bullying him. Despite him being three years younger than me (he's 14), he's almost as tall as me. It's not that he is tall either. I'm just incredibly short. That's one of many reasons I get picked on relentlessly at school.

Said hell hole came into view, and my anxiety heightened. I'm just glad Emil doesn't have the same problems as me. I looked at Emil again, but I was surprised to find him already looking at me. "Are you alright?" Emil knows of my Anxiety, but it shouldn't be me he's worried about. "Of course I am. You should be worrying about yourself, considering you are now the youngest in the school." I voiced out my thoughts, to which he just shrugged and we continued walking. I got a sickening feeling in my stomach as we stepped onto school grounds. When were just three feet away from the doors I halted my steps, feet glued to the ground. Emil looked back at me with a puzzled face. "Are you coming Lukas? We're already running late, and I don't want to be late on the first day of school." I just nodded and swallowed dryly, continuing to the doors. Now inside the building, I started to breathe heavily hoping to not be noticed yet. Emil stopped and looked back at me with a somewhat irritated face. "What are you so afraid of?" "I-I'm just a little nervous. You should hurry to your class. The bell is going to ring in two minutes..." I said to get him to forget the topic. Which worked. In a matter of seconds Emil was running to class, completely forgetting about me altogether. I have never told Emil about how I get bullied at school. But I know it won't be long before he finds out himself.

Taking my own advice, I quickly made my way to my classroom, which luckily wasn't that far. Fortunately I made it to class in my seat before the bell rang. And it seemed as though none of the bullies were in my class either. I sighed in relief, but my breath hitched in my throat as three loud mouthed teens walked into the room a second after the bell rang. I spoke too soon.

Luck was definitely not on my side today, as I just so happened to have three opens seats around me. One in front, one in back, and one to the right side of me. Spotting me, the three all grinned at each other with an evil glint in their eyes, and they all walked over and sat in the desks. "Hey Lucy! How long did it take to do your hair this morning?" The three all burst out laughing, exchanging high-fives. So it's begun. Just as I stood up to change my desk, the teacher walked in signifying everyone to sit down and be quiet. I sat down sighing in defeat.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry for being late! I'm going to take attendance now, so just say 'here'." as he was listing off names, I noticed he had a bit of a Danish accent. "Lukas Bondevik." "Here." I said quietly. "Is Lukas Bondevik here?" He repeated obviously not hearing me. "She's here!" Said Brett, the bully who was behind me. An eruption of laughter filled the room, and my face turned as red as the teacher's shirt. I shrunk down in my seat as much as I could. "She?" The teacher asked in confusion. "Lukas please raise your hand." I hesitated before raising my hand. The teacher fixed his gaze upon my embarrassed form. It took him a second to realize I was a guy. Then he looked mad. "That's not funny. You. What's your name?" The question was aimed at the guy behind me, who made the comment, and was now smirking pointing to himself. "The name's Brett!" "Okay Brett, congratulations on landing yourself in detention on the first day of school!" The teacher said sarcastically. "What?! That's not fair!" said Brett in exasperation, while his two friends were snickering. "It is indeed fair. Class I will not tolerate any bullying in my class." Then he resumed attendance. "You're gonna get it Bondevik." Brett sneered in my ear. My face paled and I silently thanked the teacher (whose name everyone still didn't know) for getting me into this trouble.

He finally finished attendance and had a wide smile spread across his face, making me wonder how someone could possibly look that happy. "Okay! Now that everyone's here, I'll introduce myself! I'm Mr. Kohler and I'll be your History teacher for the rest of the year!" He said with a huge grin on his face, which is probably going to get stuck like that. "Does anybody have any questions?" As soon as the question left Mr. Kohler, at least half the class raised their hands. "Alright... you. And tell your name." Mr. Kohler pointed to a blonde in the front with glasses. "I'm Alfred the hero! How old are you dude?" Alfred asked the question everyone was dying to know, including me. "22. And before anyone asks, I graduated High school early, and I just finished college." That definitely surprised everyone. Mr. Kohler chose another person. "Well, my name's Rose," she paused giggling. "And are you like, Single?" She asked flirtatiously, causing me to roll my eyes. "Inappropriate, but yes I'm single." He said smiling, showing off his perfect smile. "But how! You're so hot!" Said another girl in the front. I have to admit, he is pretty attractive... What am I saying! He's my teacher, not to mention also a man! I can't think of him like that. By now, a teeny blush dusted my cheeks, but I turned my head to the side. Luckily no one noticed. Or so I thought.

For the rest of class, Mr. Kohler answered questions and talked to the class. Finally the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the room. All of my books were shoved off my desk by Justin, who sat to the side of me. I sighed a little and bent down to pick up my stuff. Suddenly there was a large hand helping me pick up my stuff. I looked up into the blue eyes of Mr. Kohler. "How did this happen?" He asked me looking right back into my own eyes. I quickly looked away stuttering out "I j-just lost m-my balance, I guess." I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, but as soon as he gave me my stuff, I was out the door.

As I was walking to second hour, someone stuck their foot out, and I didn't see it in time. All my belongings flew everywhere as I tumbled to the ground. With the wind knocked out of me, I lay there for a second, before picking my stuff up for the second time today. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
